kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian Porter
Vivian Francis Porter is a scientist and a noted robotics authority. However she found it difficult to be taken seriously as a scientist since she looked more like a supermodel than a scientist. She was suspected of stealing a project from the Middleton Space Center, but turned out to be framed by Dr. Fen. In the end she was offered a job by Dr. James Possible.Grudge Match Physicality Appearance Vivian has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is a fair color and she has a mole right above her lips. Personality Because she was used to being disregarded and underestimated in her profession, Vivian grew to be very defensive, and especially aggressive toward anyone who refused to recognize her intelligence. She built Oliver at least partially so something of hers could receive the credit that she deserved all along.Grudge Match Abilities ﻿Vivian was a noted robotics authority who designed robots for the Space Center, and had written several papers on the subject. These robots were equipped with advanced technology, such as artificial intelligence and self-preservation programs that allowed them to adapt to any situation.Grudge Match Biography ﻿Vivian was a lab assistant﻿ to Dr. Fen, a colleague of James Possible. At one point she left the Space Center. Dr. Fen said she was fired, James thought she resigned. When a robot that Dr. Fen was working on was stolen from the Middleton Space Center, Vivian was the first suspect. When Kim approached her at the underground robot rumble, Vivian firmly stated she did not steal the robot, as did her boyfriend, Oliver. Kim and Ron however, did find the robot at the rumble when they investigated the place after hours and returned it to the Middleton Space Center. Back home, Kim learned that the robot was not designed by Dr. Fen, but by one V.F. Porter. At the Space Center, she confronted Dr. Fen with this knowledge, in the presence of both Vivian and Oliver. There it was revealed Oliver is a robot and that Dr. Fen was a fraud. His former lab assistant, Vivian, was the brains behind the robots: V.F. Porter turned out to be Vivian Francis Porter. She built Oliver as a cover, because her colleagues could not accept that someone as pretty as herself was a brilliant scientist. When Dr. James Possible learned of this, he offered Vivian a job at the Space Center, which Vivian happily accepted.Grudge Match Relationships Friends Vivian liked Dr. James Possible as a colleague. She said he was nice. It can be assumed that she enjoyed working with him since he offered her Fen's job, especially since he accepted her for what she was: an intelligent young woman who just happened to be very beautiful.Grudge Match Vivian was respected among the robot rumble members. In fact, through her mechanical boyfriend Oliver, she founded the robot rumble.Grudge Match Enemies Vivian strongly disliked Dr. Fen, because he stole her work and took credit for it. Grudge Match She disliked academia in general because they could not take someone who looked like her seriously as a scientist. Paraphernalia Clothes Equipment "Oliver" is a robot built by Vivian and made to appear as her boyfriend and a robotics expert so that she could have an outlet to show her genius. Vivian's Artificial Intelligence Robot was built by her for an unknown purpose but given her then unemployed state she may have just built it for the Robot Rumble. Quotes Gallery Vivian.png Trivia * While no relationship was established, Vivian shares last names with "Pop Pop" Porter. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress She was voiced by Shawnee Smith. Episode Appearances References External Links * "Disney Wiki: Vivian Porter" Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Scientists